immortal_rose_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharingan
Sharingan Sharingan' (meaning the "Copy Wheel Eye") is a special trait that can be found in the Oji Clan. It first appeared roughly 8,000 years ago and since then still remains somewhat rare. Those who possess a Sharingan can sometimes 'u''nlock'' their sharingan to access a unique power/ability to the individual, also called the '''Mangekyo Sharingan'. Sharingan Abilities All sharingan users possess 1 of the following abilities, however this ability is not accessible while the user is using their Mangekyo Sharingan. #Taijutsu Learning- the user is able to learn any Taijutsu they see others preform, however unless the user's body is physically able to withstand the strains of preforming the Taijutsu the user could become injuried. the user is not able to learn any jutsu besides taijutsu. #Ninjutsu Learning- the user is able to learn any Ninjutsu they see others preform, however if the user doesnt possess enough and/or cant control their chakra well enough the user may become injured or dead. the user is not able to learn any jutsu besides ninjutsu. #Dream Awareness- the user is able to see through illusions, this makes them immune to Genjutsu. the user maybe weaker to other types of jutsu as a result. this ability renders the users eyes unable to turn back normal, unless they close their eyes. Mangekyo Sharingan 1) Rika Oji- Rika's Sharingan possesses the ability "Taijutsu Learning", which causes her to have to train several hours a day in order to preform any taijutsu she learned without injury. Rika is able to rest her Sharingan without the need to close her eyes. Rika's Mangekyo Sharingan allows her to see into the future. She often uses this during a fight to see a few seconds in the future which allows her a chance to counter a opponents attack even before they have fully completed it, she does however possess a time limit which only allows her to see a maximum of 3 minutes into the future. It is believed that she can see how events will play out based off any choice her opponent has mentally made, meaning she can only see it coming after they have decided to do it. 2) Blair Tamachi- Blair's Sharingan possesses the ability "Inferior Detection", which allows Blair to see the weak point in others. This makes her almost unmatched in opponent take down speeds, however her sharingan cant see whats normal and whats their strong points are making her partly blind to her opponent. Blair's Mangekyo Sharingan allows her to influence the gravitons around her effectively manipulating gravity. She is able to preform a multitude of attacks using this ability (example: Move objects, create miniture blackholes, Generate gravitational force fields, etc). The limit of this ability is that it drains her of chakra at a incredible rate requiring her to rest in order to recharge chakra. Blair is also unable to use jutsu while using her eye rendering her defenseless if a opponent gets passed her eye's ability. 3) Ken Oji- Ken's Sharingan possesses the ability "Dream Awareness", which renders him immune to genjutsu. Ken is unable to rest his sharingan requiring that he wear a blindfold or close his eyes in order to rest his sharingan. Ken's Mangekyo Sharingan is similar to his sister's, however is the rarest type of mangekyo sharingan. Ken's Mangekyo Sharingan's ability allows him to nullify chakra. This renders most types of jutsu useless against him, however Ken is unable to nullify chakra used by taijutsu. Another weakness is that Ken must focus on his opponent to nullify their chakra making him weak to multiple opponents. Ken has displayed enough skill with this that he was able to keep his opponents chakra nullified even when fighting them with taijutsu. It is unclear wether or not this can be used to absorb the chakra of others though Rika has made a few jokes hinting that it might.